medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Suisou Academy
| image = | manga debut = Volume 15, Good Loser Kumagawa | anime debut = Episode 24 }} Suisou Academy (水槽学園, Suisou Gakuen) is the main setting for the Medaka Box spin-off, Good Loser Kumagawa Gaiden. Considered Japan's foremost prestigious school, Suisou Academy closed one month after Misogi Kumagawa transferred in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 19 Classes Kumagawa transferred into Class 3-4, suggesting that Suisou Academy has at least twelve classes; four for each year. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 8 Given the academy's reputation however, there are likely more classes. Notable Students Former *Uchi Teppou *Mei Utsubogi *Kui Yakeishi *Sumi Kakuremino *Sude Kakuremino *Fude Ezumachi Uniforms The standard men's uniform of Suisou Academy consists of a dark green jacket and matching pants. The jacket has a white collar and five yellow buttons. The standard women's uniform of Suisou Academy consists of a green jacket and matching skirt. The jacket has a white collar worn with a yellow bow, white sleeve-ends, and a white fur lining at the bottom. The jacket can come in both a short-sleeved and a long-sleeved version. Student Council Jakago's Student Council The Suisou Academy Student Council holds a great deal of power within the school, thanks in part to the abilities of its president, Aki Jakago. Considered the ruler of the academy, several students were actually forced to leave simply for upsetting Jakago's mood. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 10 New transfer students are supposed to visit the Student Council's office after entering the school. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 7 If they don't, their entire class will be in trouble. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 11 Despite Jakago's qualifications however, Saki Sukinasaki claims that Jakago only became president because Sukinasaki made her so. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 19 After encountering Kumagawa, Jakago broke down mentally and had to be hospitalized. Because of this, Sukinasaki expresses her desire to make Kumagawa the next Student Council president. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 31 Notable Members Former *President: Aki Jakago *Vice President: Iya Renpei *Treasurer: Usa Hannyaji *Secretary: Kae Sakanoue *General Affairs Manager: Tou Kejukuri Kumagawa's Student Council Sukinasaki's plan worked; after defeating Jakago and her council, Kumagawa took her place as Student Council president. Sukinasaki joined the council as its General Affairs Manager. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 12 Notable Members Former *President: Misogi Kumagawa *General Affairs Manager: Saki Sukinasaki Pilot Chapter In the pilot chapter, Suisou Academy is considered Hakoniwa Academy's sister school. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 13 Notably, the Suisou Judo Club comes to Hakoniwa to take part in an inter-school competition. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, page 33 Despite their star member Beppu losing the first match to Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, the Suisou Judo Club still manages to rally, and win two matches, though they ultimately lose the competition. Medaka Box manga; Pilot Chapter, pages 43-44 Notable Students in the Pilot Current *Beppu Trivia *When translated from kanji, Suisou (水槽) means Fish Tank. References }} Category:Academy